


Medium

by micehell



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with phone sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medium

**Author's Note:**

> One of the lines is mainly stolen from an Our Lady Peace song, for those who spot it.

“You’re going to love this. I promise. Beginning transmission.”

::static::

Julian: Are you sure this is safe.

Garak: Yes, of course.

Julian: I don’t think this is such a good idea. What if we get caught?

Garak: If you have no faith in me, you should at least have some faith in my professional skills, Doctor.

Julian: And exactly how do your skills as a tailor ensure that this is safe?

Garak: You’d be surprised at what a successful tailor has to know.

Julian: I’m sure I would.

Garak: As stimulating as this discussion is, it isn’t really… stimulating. I think we should take a more action-oriented approach to the conversation.

Julian: …

Garak: Doctor?

Julian: Julian. If we’re going to do this, the least you could do is call me by my name.

Garak: Of course, Doc- Julian. And are we going to do this?

Julian: I don’t know. Aren’t you the one who said that talking is just masturbating without the mess?

Garak: Are you saying you don’t want the mess, Doctor?

Julian: No. And it’s Julian, damn it.

Garak: I’m sorry. I find myself feeling strangely formal. It must be the medium.

Julian: This isn’t going to work.

Garak: Your voice says no, but there’s a yes in your eyes.

Julian: Nnn. Puns are really not your thing.

Garak: Nothing pleases you.

Julian: … You please me.

Garak: Ah, now we’re getting somewhere.

Julian: Umm… I’m in my quarters, and I’m, umm… I’m naked.

Garak: Tell me more.

Julian: … This is too embarrassing.

Garak: Tell me, Julian.

Julian: Miss you, Elim. I hope you get back soon.

Garak: …

Julian: Elim?

Garak: And I you. Now, for someone who talks as much as you do, you’re incredibly bad at - what did you call it -phone sex?

Julian: Coming from you, that’s rich. I think it’s the sound of your own voice that you’re in love with, not me.

Garak: Julian, as much as I appreciate your flirting like this, it’s not helping move things along.

Julian: Aarrgh. Sometimes you’re not even fun to argue with.

::static::

“Does this get better soon?”

“Patience, patience. Have I ever steered you wrong before? About something like this, anyway?”

::static::

Julian: … I have my cock in my hand. It’s hard, the glans swollen and red.

Garak: It sounds like you’re describing a medical condition. Try for a little less clinical and a little more salacious. How are you touching yourself?

Julian: Salacious, huh? I’m running my fingers along the head of my cock, over the slit. Rubbing hard at that spot under the head. It feels so good.

Garak: Run your hand down the shaft, but not too hard. Now slide it back up again, slowly, slowly. Run a finger along that large vein underneath… give the head a firm squeeze… firm squeeze, then hard down the shaft.

Julian: Oh… that’s nice. More. I’m yours to command.

Garak: Well, that’s novel. A shame… I’m not there to enjoy this unprecedented state of affairs.

Julian: Argue later. Sex now.

Garak: As articulate as ever… I want you to take your testicles in your other hand. Roll them in your palm… feel their weight. Feel them bump along the ridges of your fingers… Now tug on them. A sharp pull... It should burn a little…

Julian: Yessss.

Garak: Rub at the base of them, right at the seam… feel the pull and the friction… Are you getting close, Julian. Are your testicles… trying to pull close to your… lovely, lovely body? … Is your hard cock… oh, little Hebitian gods, yes… is it oozing pre-ejaculate?… There…

Julian: Yes. And I’m pumping it hard, fast… just the way you like it… I’m licking my fingers… trailing them down, down, down…

Garak: Push two of them in and out… in and out… hard… deep…

Julian: It hurts… it hurts… good. Elim!

Garak: Come for me, Julian… come for me.

Julian: … Elim… miss you.

Garak: Julian… I’ll be there as soon as I can… if I have to walk back to the station. But still… I think I should call you again tomorrow.

Julian: … Better make that later tonight.

::static::

“Is it everything I promised?”

“… mmm …”

“Hello, are you still there?”

“… Yesss… it was… adequate, Ferengi. I’m sending the usual payment.”

“Adequate! Do you know how hard it was to get past Garak’s encryptions? Plus I had to listen to it to make sure it was worth something. I deserve a little extra.”

“If it will stop your whining, very well. But don’t expect the same every time.”

“Of course not. According to the Rules Of Acquisi-“

“Enough. Call me when you have more. And remember what I said about getting holos.”

“I’m going to work on that as soon as Garak gets back to the station. Always a pleasure doing business with you, Dukat.”

::static::

/story


End file.
